Replacing a Memory
by penelo14
Summary: The Gullwings embark on another journey to save a new world from the demonic blade Soul Edge. Yuna/? , Rikku/?
1. Prolouge

My first fanfic on here. This is also a crossover with the Soul Calibur universe. The story takes place a few months after the events of Final Fantasy X-2. I own nothing, all characters and places belong to their respective owners.

Anyway, enjoy:)

* * *

"_Decided to run away, have we?"_

_That voice. Why? Why did he follow me?! Why is he here?! _

"_What do you want of me?" I asked, turning to face him. I start to feel everything shaking. I tried to calm myself, to show him I'm not afraid, but I don't think its working very well by the way he's smirking at me._

"_I want you." He simply said as he approached me slowly. _

"_But why me? I told you I don't love you and yet you don't listen. Why can't you understand that I don't love you, let alone like you?!" I shouted. Before I knew it, he pushed me to the ground, pinning my hands above my head as he hovered over me._

"_I told you that I wanted you, and whatever I what, I get."_

"_That's not how it works you selfish, childish, whiney bastard!" I yelled at him only to receive a slap in the face._

"_Shut up!" He barked as he ripped my kimono off with one hand. The other keeping my hands pinned._

"_W-What are you doing?!" I asked, panicking. _

"_Taking what I want." He said calmly. Then he rid himself of his pants and boxers and plunged himself into me. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping one of my other guardians could hear me, even though they're too far away. The chances of them hearing me are non existent._

"_Please Tidus, STOP THIS!" _

_But with no avail. He continued to plunge into me, and me being unable to stop it. I felt tears coming; I can't believe he was doing this to me, even when he claims that he loves me. _

I then bolted upright, painting. I realized I was no longer in the dream, but back on the Celsius. I felt tears again. Rikku and Paine came in the cabin, panic and fear etched on their faces. Rikku sat next to me on the bed, wrapping her arms around me.

"Did you have that dream again Yunie?" She asked. I nodded, as I cried in her shoulder.

"We heard you screaming from the bridge and rushed here. You alright?" Paine asked. I shook my head, I couldn't even speak. That memory frightens me a great deal. "It's been two years, hasn't it?" Paine asked. I nodded again. "And he went back to his own Zanarkand right? Then just try to forget it ever happened."

"How can I?!" I said, looking at her with the tears still flowing, somehow finding the strength to speak. "HE RAPED ME! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY FORGET THAT!? That type of thing is hard to 'just forget' about" I howled at her, crying harder.

"I'm sorry Yunie. I wish I knew how to help you." Rikku said sadly, tightening her embrace.

"I have an idea." Paine started. "How about we visit Besaid and check up on Wakka and Lulu. And see how their child is progressing."

"That's sounds like a great idea!" Rikku shouted "That should keep you mind occupied Yunie! What do you say?"

"…That's sounds like a wonderful idea." I said.

"Great! Let's tell the rest of the crew to head for Besaid!" Rikku cheered, hopping off the bed and running out of the cabin area.

"She sure seems excited." Paine said, shaking her head at Rikku's child-like behavior.

I laughed a little. It was funny to see Rikku act the way she does.

"Are you going to be alright?" Paine asked, turning to face me.

"…Yeah. You should make sure that she doesn't cause the Celsius to land in the ocean."

Paine gave me a smile and left the room, leaving me alone. It has been two years since Tidus raped me and when he went back to his world. I try to put on a brave face for everyone since then, but in the end, they could tell it's fake. Every night I'm reliving that horrific memory and every time I wake up crying. I ended up crying again, until I cried myself back to sleep.

_I found myself in a flower field, with flowers of all colors, there was even rainbow colored ones._

'_What is this? Where am I?' _

_As I took a closer look at the flowers, I noticed a pattern with their placement. All the pink ones were next to black ones and all the yellows were next to light blues. Wonder if they mean something. I soon heard rustling and looked up to see a figure walking toward me. My body started shaking, my breathing became rapid, the feeling of fear all over again. _

"_W-Who's there?" I asked._

"_Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you." the figure then stopped where I could see them clearly. As I looked at this person, I soon recognized who it is. From the purple hood covering its eyes, and its light monotone voice, it's the Bahamut Fayth. He was the fayth that came to me after me, Rikku and Paine defeated Shuyin, asking me if I wanted to see Tidus again. I was angry, how dare he ask me if I want to see the man that forever scarred me and made my life a living nightmare._

"_If this is about Tidus, don't even bother." I told him, "I never want to see that man again, not after what he did to me."_

"_It is about Tidus, but not about seeing him again. This is about helping you get over him and what he did to you." _

_I just starred at him, finding it hard to believe that the nightmare can be forgotten so easily._

"_I have found a way," he continued, "but, it's very risky."_

"_What is it?" _

"_You will soon be transported to a new world. There, you will know what love is."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The world you and you're companions will be sent to is doomed to be attacked by a demonic force. The force will bring chaos and destruction to that world. It is said that a man who represents respect will be the chosen wielder of the demonic blade, Soul Edge, with a task to feed souls to the blade. Three heroes, representing justice, will rise and, along with Spira's High Summoner, are destined to defeat the demonic blade and save the world from complete discord."_

"_So wait…Spira's High Summorer…is me?"_

"_Yes. You are said to help bring peace. I must warn you, enemies from your past will also try to wreak havoc. One of which will do everything in his power to make you fall further into despair, even go as far as to bring back _him _back."_

_I can feel my body shake, my knees give and I fall. I might have to face_ him, _Tidus._

"_I-I m-may have to f-face him again?!"_

"_It is possible. But the three heroes of justice will protect you, along with other allies you'll meet."_

"_Heroes of justice…they'll protect me?"_

_Then, wind started to blow, petals flying in the air. They circled him as he was beginning to disappear. _

"_Wait! I don't understand! What are you asking me to do?!"_

_But those questions never got answered. Suddenly, the petals circled me. I then heard a dark, raspy voice speak to me._

"_Believe…in the Shield." _

_And just like that…_

…the dream ended. I slowly opened my eyes, realizing I was still in the cabin on the airship. I tried to process everything that was said to me.

_You will soon be transported to a new world. There, you will know what love is._

It just…doesn't make sense. How will I know what love is? Who would fall in love with a scarred woman like me?

_The world you and you're companions will be sent to is doomed to be attacked by a demonic force. The force will bring chaos and destruction to that world. _

I'm…not quite sure what to make of that. I still don't quite understand what I'm supposed to do for the people of this other world. And what that voice said.

"_Believe…in the Shield."_

"Believe…in the Shield." I whispered to myself. I have to admit, that voice was very sexy. I could feel my heart racing at the mere sound of it. I wonder…who does the voice belong to? And, who are the Shield?


	2. Chapter 1

Got help from GoodyGollyMissMoxely. Awesome writer, check out her stories, especially her ambrollins story^^

I own nothing, all characters and places belong to their respective owners. Enjoy:)

* * *

"Yunie! C'mon! We're here!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Rikku over the intercom. I left the cabin and took the elevator to the bridge.

"You good?" Paine asked as I got off the elevator.

"…Yeah."

"Seriously Yuna, are you really ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry to make you worry."

"C'mon guys!" Rikku called. "Let's go!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, calm yourself!" Paine called back.

I had to laugh. Those two are just so funny whenever they interact like this. Me and Paine followed Rikku off the ship.

We landed on the beach of Besaid. I could see the village from where we were. The village where I grew up…and where I met _him _for the first time. I remember he was trying to get with me when we first met. I shuddered at the recollection of meeting Tidus in the same place I once called home. I think both Rikku and Paine noticed because I soon felt a strong hand gripping my shoulder and another hand lightly landing on my arm.

"Don't worry Yunie, he's not here. Everything will be fine, kay?" Rikku reassured me, while her hand rubbed up and down on my arm for comfort.

"Yeah, you're fine. He's gone." Paine added.

"…I know." I said softly. But in reality, I wasn't fine. I was completely terrified. I can still feel him here, and it scares me. I know he's gone and went back to where he should be, but everywhere I turn, I somehow sense his presence.

"C'mon. Let's go." Paine said as her and Rikku let me go and started moving. Before I even made a step to follow them, I heard the same dark, raspy voice that spoke to me in my dream, saying the same thing again,

_"Believe… in the Shield"_

"Believe… in the Shield" I whispered again. Somehow, that calmed me a little, even though I have no idea who is saying that and who, or what, the Shield are. But for some reason, that voice eases me.

"Yuna! You coming or what?!" Paine shouted.

I then ran to catch up with them and headed toward the village. When we entered, I noticed no change since the last time we were here, which was before we had to stop Shuyin from using Vegnagun, a machina that could have destroyed all of Spira. The village was relatively empty, except for someone coming out of one of the houses. We soon realized it was Wakka so Rikku called out to him.

"Hey there Tubby!"

"Hey! Haven't you guys in a while, ya?"

"It hasn't been that long." I said, "Only a few months."

"How's the baby?" Rikku asked.

"He's doing just fine." A familiar voice said. We turned in the direction of the voice to see Lulu walking out of the house with their baby in her arms. She looked at me, her face full of concern.

"Wakka, will you take him for a moment?"

"Uhh…sure thing. Something up?"

"Just wanted to take a walk, that's all."

She then nodded her head in my general direction. He nodded and took the baby from her. Rikku started gasping over him while Lulu ushered me to follow her out of the village. We past by Paine, who only smiled as she walked over toward Rikku and Wakka. We walked up the hill that overlooks the village and stopped when she spoke.

"You're wings have not fully spread, have they?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean? Does it still bother you?"

"…So you noticed, huh?"

"Yuna, we grew up together. I tend to notice when there's something bothering you."

"It's just…I relive it every night and wake up crying every morning. I hate being a burden to Rikku and Paine. For them to always worry over me, making sure I was ok."

"Yuna…"

"It won't go away, no matter how much I try to not think of it. But everywhere I go, I'm reminded of him."

I soon felt my knees buckle below me and could feel the tears flowing. I soon held my face in my hands. I hated this. Feeling weak, used and scared. Weak, used, scared. Those words perfectly describe me. I then felt Lulu's arms embracing me, pulling me close.

"Shh, everything's alright. He's not here and he won't be coming back. You're safe Yuna, remember that." Lulu said, soothing my hair. "They don't think of you as a burden. They want you to heal from this. They understand that it will take time for this to be forever in the past. You're not a burden to them, ok?"

But then I remembered what Paine said back on the ship, "Paine said I should just forget it happened, but it's hard when you're forced to relieve it every night."

"She's encouraging you to try to put it behind you. You should be moving forward, not to be stationary, forever stuck in the same memory for the rest of your life. I'm sure she meant to encourage you, not to hinder you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. We all want you to return to your former self. We want to see you smile again, to not be in constant fear and depression."

We sat like that for a while, her holding me while I try to regain my composure a bit. During that time, I took her words in. They want me to try to put the past behind, to move forward in my life. But, everywhere I go, I get flashbacks with him. He traveled with us, helped us defeat Sin. He was with us the whole time, constantly whining and complaining like a spoiled child. I was pulled away from my thoughts when Lulu spoke.

"Let's head back. Wakka might send a search party soon if we don't hurry."

Oh Wakka, the overly-worried father.

"Ok."

We stood up and headed back. Wakka suggested that we stay the night, since we came a long way. During the night, I was laying awake, unable to sleep. I decided to take a walk outside, to clear my head. I ended up leaving the village and went to the beach. The sound of the ocean was calming. I sat near where the waves ended on the sand. I tried to clear my mind a little, but it was impossible. Everywhere I go, there are flashbacks of him and I feel his presence, thinking the memory will happen again. I pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them and rested my head on them, crying softly. I hated feeling so weak where I cry at the mere thought of him. Then, I heard that voice again,

"Living in the past is not a way to move on from it."

I looked up and saw a man standing next to me, looking at the sea. He was fairly tall and well built, very wide shoulders and a wide stance. He seemed to be deep in thought, his lips pursed slightly, and his hands in his pockets as his dirty blonde hair looked to be gelled back. He continued to stare at the sea with brooding eyes while he spoke.

"The past can bind you; trap you like a caged animal. It's relenting at times, making you revisit memories you'd rather forget. Over time, the memories appear less and less until eventually, they're gone. Nothing left but faint memories."

"Faint memories?" I asked.

He merely nods and sits next to me. Our shoulders almost touching.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"There will be a point where the memory won't haunt you as much as before. It'll appear less often until it barely gets replayed in your mind."

He then looked over at me. His deep blue eyes seemed full of…concern and…sadness.

"But constantly thinking about it is not the right way to get over it."

"But…the memory comes all the time, uninvited. It's… destroying me."

He placed his warm hand on my back, rubbing in small comforting circles.

"You will feel that way for a while. The feeling of it controlling you, making you relive it constantly. But you need to show it that you're not afraid of it. You need to find the strength to push it away. That will take time, but it will happen."

I took notice on how his voice changed, from his normal deep voice from my dream, to a quiet tone that seemed to be full of despair.

"Does something trouble you? Have you dealt with a painful memory?"

He face changed, it looked between sadness and anger. I felt his hand gripping the back of my shirt tightly. Maybe his past was painful as well.

"My apologies." I said quickly, "I did not mean anything by it. You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's…alright." He said softly, "It's just…it's nothing. Don't worry."

I looked closely at him, his eyes showed sadness, but if he's not going to tell me then I'm not going to push him for answers. He unclenched his hand from the back of my shirt and drew it back. He then stood up, those sad blue eyes looking at the sea again.

"Think my times up." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked, panicking.

"I was sent here to meet and talk to you. Some weird looking kid sent me here. He had this purple hood that covered most of his face."

The Banamut Fayth sent him here? To speak with me?!

"Anyway, he wanted me to try to calm you. He didn't say what happened to you, just that you're having a hard time dealing with a painful memory and needed more support."

"I do, thank you for your words. But, will I see you again?"

"Yeah, I heard from the kid that you and your friends are coming to my world. He said our paths will cross, because of some prophecy or something. So yeah, we will."

He then started to fade away. I then began to panic, I didn't want him to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?!" I shouted.

He looked at me, "…You'll find out soon. Until we meet again…Yuna." He said with a smirk. I reached me hand out to grab his wrist, but before I could touch him, he was gone; I just grabbed the air where his wrist used to be.

"Who…are you?" I asked out loud, staring at where he once was, my hand still holding the air where his wrist used to be.


End file.
